Rain
by everyday's a holiday
Summary: For as long as she could remember, she had always loved rainy days. [OneShot] [Slight AU]


**Rain**

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing, end.

**Summary: **For as long as she could remember, she had always loved rainy days. OneShot Slight AU

It was often that Tree Hill got remarkable thunder storms but when they did, she was always right in the middle of it, dancing with everything she had.

It all started when she was four, when her and her best friend had refused their parents' pleas for them to come inside after it started to downpour because they were too preoccupied with sliding down the Slip 'n Slide because, as her brother had always said, it was more fun to slide down a Slip 'n Slide in the rain. During their slide runs, she looked up at the sky and grinned, letting the water droplets hit her baby face. Her brown hair was drenched and sticking to her, her face so wet she was dripping, but she didn't care. She started twirling around in the rain and hopping around, a sight that her ballet teacher would surely frown on. Seconds later, her best friend joined her and they laughed as they hopped in the puddles forming on the concrete sidewalk near the edge of her house. Even her parents and then 'too-cool' twelve-year-old brother came out and joined the two innocent, little girls. To this day she can still remember the ear-to-ear grin she got on her face when her father came out and lifted her in the air, her arms out like an airplane, and she glided in the air.

The next memorable thunder storm came years later, when she was eight. It was around 7:30 on a Saturday night and her and her best friend had just had reality that her best friend's mother had died. The two girls weren't really sure what death was, but they knew it meant she was never coming back. The thought saddened the two naïve little girls, and when she heard the thunder roar outside she knew exactly what they needed at the moment. Her best friend refused at fight, but after a little begging and pouting, the reluctant girl agreed. And when they began twirling around outside, as they had three years prior, it seemed as if the rain washed away all their troubles, if only for a few minutes.

When she was sixteen, she got locked out of her house with her first love. At first, she was irritated after unsuccessfully trying to find the key she knew she kept hidden around the perimeter of the house. Her boyfriend laughing at her irritation wasn't much help either. But when the rain began to come down and she stopped her search to watch the rain fall down, her irritation disappeared. The pretty boy standing next to her was utterly confused at her enjoyment of the rain; wouldn't being locked outside and soaked be _worse_? Her answer to his questioning was a dimpled smile and a simple "Come on," before dragging him by the hand out into the rain with her. He watched in amusement as she began to twirl around and grinned when he caught her and kissed her passionately right there, in the middle of the storm. It was then she knew she knew what everyone was talking about when they said making out the rain was incredible.

She was twenty one the next time she had danced in the rain. She had just received news that she was indeed pregnant. She was a little nervous knowing that in a couple short months she would be a mother, but knowing that her first, and only, love was by her side supporting her was enough to calm her. She heard the thunder and her face immediately lit up. He watched his wife and knew not to stop her when she jumped up and skipped to the front door, opening it before turning back to look at him, kinking an eyebrow, "Coming, Boyfriend?" He grinned before placing the book he was previously entranced in and walking toward her, putting an arm around her waist before following her outside to watch the love of his life do one thing she had always loved.

Now, at thirty eight, she smiled at the sound of thunder and let the smell of rain pull her back into nostalgia. She had given up her dancing days after her third child, and now she just settled for watching the rain fall, wrapped in her husband of sixteen years' arms. This time, however, she watched as her oldest daughter twirled in the rain, just as she had years before, and her daughter's boyfriend pulled her into a kiss, just as her husband had all those years ago. Maybe it was destined for her first born to fall in love with, and in, the rain, just as she had. After all, she hadn't named her Elizabeth Rain for nothing. She turned away from the window when she felt her husband wrap her arms around her waist and smiled up at him. He smiled down at her, the smile that had made her melt every time since she was sixteen, and he led her out toward the back porch so the two lovers could watch the rain fall. And as she sat on the porch swing, her husband's arm placed protectively and lovingly around her, she thought to herself that life couldn't get much better than this.

Oh yes, it was true, Brooke Davis-Scott had always loved rainy days.


End file.
